vanjervalischainfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Firespace
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Vorname = Florian | Nachname = Jansen | Geburtsname = | Pseudonym = Firespace | Kernname = | Rufname = Fire, Firespace | ID = | Geburt = | Alter = 28 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Lux United Express | Größe = 1,75 m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Rot | Augenfarbe = Bernstein | Besonderheiten = : Körperliche Besonderheiten: :* Verbrennungen an der kompletten linken Körperhälfte :* Unterhalb des Halses sind Verbrennungen tätowiert mit Flammenmustern vergleichbar mit Sonneneruptionen... : Medizinische Besonderheiten: :* Cypernetische Füsse - vermutlich Geburtsfehler oder Strahlenschäden, keine näheren Daten vorhanden. : Besondere Fähigkeiten: :* Hohes Verständnis für Mechanik/Elektrik und Bombenbau | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut - Rebell }} Huttische Datenbank Funkername: Firespace Name: Unbekannt, vermutet wird jedoch das er der Sohn von Raymond Jansen ist und den buergerlichen Namen Florian Jansen hat. Bisher nicht bestaetigt Alter: vermutlich zwischen 27 und 29 Groesse: 1,75 m Haarfarbe: Rot Augenfarbe: Bernstein Statue: schlank, sportlich - wirkt leicht sehnig Geliebte: Myn'ta (Anmerkung: es wird eine offene Beziehung gepflegt. Firespace wurde mit Frauen wie auch Maennern gesehen, allerdings nie laenger als 1 Nacht. Myn'ta wurde aber definitiv als Bezugsperson festgestellt) Mutter: (verstorben, nicht bestaetigt) Sally Jansen Vater : (ver storben, bisher nicht bestaetigt) Captain Raymond Jansen Weitere Bezugspersonen (unbestaetigt, noch in Pruefung): Kynarek Besonderheiten (Wichtig für Kopfgeldjäger) *'Spezialfaehigkeit': Bombenbau, Schiffstechnik (begrenzt), Pilotenschein (anerkannt in: Republik, Imperium, Huttenraum) *'Hobbys:' Parcour, Huttenball (bevorzugt als Zuschauer, einmalige Teilnahme in der Amatuerliga), Gleiterbau. *'Essen:' bevorzugt corellianisches Dosenbier, HuttaHupps Alderaanische Kirsche, Chili Cheese Burger und Pizza Diabolo (extra Kaesse und pfannengebacken), er scheint ein Fable fuer Suessigkeiten zu haben *'Musik:' industrial bis punk, meist Underground Auszug Strafakte Auffällig wegen Schmuggel von illegalen Luxusgütern aus dem Huttenraum. Lieferung von modifizierten Waffen, Bombenbau, Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses, Brandstiftung. Nähere Daten unter Akte 76-08zg100a Raumschiff(e) Achtung: Akten ungültig, Sicherheitstufe SID Hoch, Daten für weitere Änderungen gesperrt. Daten Zerstörrung unter Geheimhaltungstufe 6 Delta Schiffsname: "Miss April" Schiffstyp: XS-Frachter Hyperraumantrieb:'' Klasse 0,8 (modifiziert auf 0,6) ((OOC: Wert wie Beschrieben nach der Jedipedia))'' Crew: Captain Firespace, Copilot Ranock "Rock" Riggs, ein Wookie namens Narcham, der seltsamerweise als Koch des Schiffes ausgewiesen ist. Mitnutzer/Mitnutzerrrechte ohne Anwesenheit von Firespace: Kynarek sowie Myn'ta. Man munkelt, das auch sein Bruder auch die Rechte eingeräumt bekommen hat, mit der April zu fliegen, was aber noch nicht bestätigt ist. Kapazität für sonstige Passagiere: 8'' '''Frachtkapazität:' 80 metrische Tonnen Bewaffnung: 1 Laser Geschützturm Besonderheiten: Sie ist - unüblich zu den XS-Frachtern - in metalicblau gefärbt. Stat us:'' Zerstört'' left|thumbKurzbeschreibung: "Miss April" ist ein reines Frachterschiff, das über 4 zusätzliche Steuerdüsen verfügt um es besonderst wendig zu gestalten. Dafür ist der Waffenausbau als Misserabel zu bezeichnen. Die Chance für "Miss April" einen Kampf zu gewinnen besteht eher darin aus dem Kampf zu entkommen. Zusätzlich wurde auf das Automatische Sprungkoordinatensystem verzichtet, was normalerweise ein Standart ist. Es finden ausschliesslich manuelle, positronisch gestützte Eingaben statt. Die Auslastung des Schiffes wurde durch Umbau der Räumlichkeiten (Verkleinerung der Crewquartiere) erweitert. Die Technik der Miss April bassiert auf der Droidentechnik und sie unterscheides sich davon merklich von normalen Raumschiffklassen. Es gibt nur ein Rechensystem, das im Kern des Schiffes sich befindet. Neuerdings wurde eine weitere Positronik eingebaut mit einem Spezielen Slot für Cyberware. Es wird gemunktelt, das Firespace diesen Slot für seine Liebste Myn'ta eingebaut hat. Jedoch sammeln sich die Gerüchte, das man eine wunderschöne Frauenstimme des öftern wohl nun zu hören bekam und deren Stimmuster man bisher nicht mit einer bekannten Person identifizieren konnte. Hintergrund: Die Familie von Firespace war ein familiäres kleines Transportunternehmen, das sich mit je her sein Geld so verdient hat. "Miss April" bekam Fire nach Abschluss seines rechtlich korrekten Erwerbens seines Frachterpilotenscheines (was in der Familie eher wenige besitzen) im Alter von 18 Jahren. Inzwischen ist die "Miss April" häufiger zu sehen, was auch daran liegen könnte, das Kynarek - Fires neuer Partner - die April unabhängig von Firespace nutzen darf. Gesteuert wird sie dann von Riggs, jedoch bewegt sie sich ungleich flexibeler, wenn Firespace mit am Steuer sitzt, da sie für einen einzelnen Piloten sehr schwer zu händeln ist. Sonstiges *Teilnahme am Kesselrun wurde abgelehnt wegen Cypernetik *Hilfsfachkraft für Abwassertechnik Corusant/Hüttenstadt *Pilotenschein *Antrag auf Prüfungsaufnahme zum Schiffsmechaniker Tech 1 liegt vor *Teilnahme Wumprattenrennen Tatooine *Lieblingscantina: Slice and Dice (Nar Shaddaa) Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Charaktere